My Dearest Baby
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Minako stops by for a visit and gets a pretty unexpected surprise that makes her evaluate her desire for the younger children.
1. My Dearest Baby

A/N: . . . Nyeh, I had a sudden thought when my mom came in and held up this little kid in her arms. Then I explored my burst of feelings. This is kinda what I felt, only I put Minako in this situation. I'm sure she'd react differently, so let's just say this'll be OOC for her. Just to mention it, but when I first looked at all the senshi, Minako was the least one I liked. ^^; Funny how that works.

DISCLAIMER: I can lay claim to feelings being mine, but Naoko Takeuchi owns awesome Sailor Moon and its sweet characters. .

_**My Dearest Baby**_

"Rei-i-ko-o-o-o. .! Eh?"

Minako's cheery cry rang throughout the Hikawa shrine as the bubbly blonde scampered up the stairs, bursting in the outer yard and waving happily at Rei's grandfather. The spry old man grinned at her, gesturing inside as he kept sweeping, his stance comfortably natural. It was a beautiful spring weekday, the leaves refusing adamantly to bloom but poking out their little colorful heads and testing the warm gentle breezes.

Bouncing into the well-kept quarters of Rei Hino, Minako Aino stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide as she peered into the miko's room. Sensing someone's eyes on her, Rei looked up, her grinning lips inviting as she saw Minako.

"Lookie who's here, Keziah-kun. She's jus' an adowable cutie, isn't she?"

Frozen, the Senshi of Love was overwhelmed as she watched her beautiful miko transform from elegant shinto shrine maiden to coochi-coo baby-sitter. In Rei's arms was a babe of silky black curls and big blue eyes. With every tilt of her foot, the boy's cheeks plumped out and he crooned, burrowing deep into Rei's hold and clasping her pinky with both hands, occasionally drawing her friend's hand to his mouth and sucking.

Minako was now feeling more than overwhelmed.

Being the Senshi of Love, Minako was just bombarded by the soft fuzzy warmth just excreting from the two. Feeling inadequate for the many times in her life in this familiar, dreaded situation, Minako cautiously stepped inside, padding up to her girlfriend on the bed.

Warily eyeing the gurgling plump of baby on Rei's knee, Minako marveled at how this being had changed Rei so much.

"Um. . . Hey there, Keziah-kun. You're a pretty cute kid, y'know? Erm. . . Rei-chan, how old is he?"

Beaming proudly down at Minako, Rei stood and hefted the babe high above her, twirling the giggling mass around like a suicide airplane bomber. Minako bit back a cry when Rei swooped, jumping back on the bed and slamming Keziah onto the soft plump sheets.

Glancing at her toes, Minako reflected on how she'd never been good with babies, age four and down. Turning her attention back to her dark-haired miko, Minako feigned a smile.

She really was interested in babies, more like the making of babies, but Rei pleased her, both in body and partnership, so she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, like forever, and babies seemed to like her, but she was afraid they'd break when she held them, or cried, oh no, she didn't want them to cry-

"Yeah, he's about a little over a year old, the little handsome, you. He belongs to my aunt, and I'm proud of her because. . . well, Dad never really liked children, and I- didn't get to go to Keziah-kun's birthday! I-It was three weeks ago, and he's my li'l cousin."

Minako could hear the heartbreak in Rei's soul as she spoke of her dad. Even though by being senshi their actual parents weren't their real Silver Millenium relatives, their present life mattered and Rei was sensitive to those kinds of things.

Scootching close next to her love, Minako wrapped her arms around the miko. She eased her backwards into her hold and smiled when the dark-haired woman sighed, relaxing into her embrace.

Peeking over Rei's shoulder at Keziah's wide stare of curiousness, Minako grinned. Whispering, she gently kissed Rei's ear.

""You really are cute."

Feeling Rei's heart beat faster under her crossed arms, Minako smiled even wider as warmth flowed through her, indicating the blush rushing through her girlfriend's body.

"Both of you."

Gently pulling Rei and Keziah back onto the bed, Minako giggled, rolling out from underneath them and wiggling Keziah out of Rei's careful hold. Swinging the crooning baby around, Minako held him high like Rei had a moment ago.

Blue eyes sparkled at her, the little grin so endearing as he kicked his little baby feet around. He really was so ador-r-i-bb-le. . .

*dribble. . .*

"Ack!"

Minako felt the warm liquid pitter and slide down her face before she even knew what was happening. Eyes wide, she stared up in shock at a hooting Keziah, his little fists dancing around in glee. Minako quickly handed him to a snickering Rei and quickly peeked under the big t-shirt he was wearing, long enough to cover his essential treasures and booty.

He wasn't wearing diapers!

Minako was so shocked she barely registered Keziah's foot kicking her straight in the forehead and she flew backwards, sprawling out all over the floor. Staring up at Rei and her small but dangerously cute cousin, Minako about whined.

"What the. .?"

And all the trouble was worth it when she saw Rei's face hitch up into a twisted rare smirk as miko tried to hold in her laughter.

Keziah only gurgled.

0000000000000000000000000000

". . . Rei-chan, do you want babies?"

Minako felt a twinge of amusement as she watched her love sputter, dropping the emergency diaper straight on little Keziah's stomach. Scrambling over to pick the poo-pee holder up, Minako frowned inwardly.

She herself liked people, whether she liked it or not. Seemingly almost with ease she got along well with pretty much everyone. But she'd never really wanted to have children of her own. That would probably change in the future, most likely depending on her moods and her crazy ideas, but for the most part, she wanted Rei happy.

Watching those hot-black eyes flicker to her, Minako waited.

Rei-chan. . .

_I love you enough to let you go. But only after we've tried everything and been through it all and that's what you really, truly want, conscience be damned. I'd like to love you forever, and even if it ends one day, I will always remember this._

Rei gently hugged Minako and took the diaper away. Focusing her attention back on Keziah, Rei shot Minako a grin.

"Can't let you get near my li'l cousin here, Minako. I remember the time when I was sick and you took care of me."

Feeling the grin split her lips, Minako rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.

"And I tried my hardest, too!"

Keziah's gurgle had Rei attending to the little babe. Watching the miko smile as she gently turned a foot up, lifting the bottom, then the other and patting Keziah in place made Minako smile.

She was a natural.

"You look like a mother cat."

Rei glanced over and grinned.

"Thanks. I'd reply negatively about a cat's counterpart, but little Ke-kun doesn't need to learn those words. EVER."

Minako giggled at her love's dramatic tone, those beautiful sable eyes flashing fiery determination at protecting her cousin's innocence. Scooping Keziah up, Minako marveled at the softness the little boy was.

Almost like a newly-poofed dandelion puff. . .

"But seriously, Minako."

"Seriously," she agreed, hiding her smile. Rei touched Minako's arm, gently pulling her sideways for a small kiss. Minako felt the oh-so-loving hot pull of Rei's reaction and giggled.

"Yes, Pyro?"

Rei's sheepish look was so cute to watch as she pulled away, blushing.

"Minako, I love you. Even if I wasn't a senshi, even if I was a man, an animal, a dead tree. . . I'd always love you, God will it. And I would even go against hell itself. So please, Minako, I've thought about this. I've thought about the consequences. Heck, those consequences- no consequences, NONE, would be too much of a sacrifice if I could only be with you. So, no. I'll be fine without having children. But if you want it, I'd turn into a man for you."

Minako about cried.

Rei was being so open, so sharing. . .

"Oh yeah, what if I was covered in spider poop, had all broken legs, was a fat old crab who said you was the coldest person she never met?"

Blonde watched as Rei grinned, a slow wicked spread of those soft lips. Gently taking Keziah away from her, Rei winked and sauntered away, softly closing the door behind her. Minako sat, slightly confused.

Wha. . .?

Not a second later Rei burst through the door and tackled her to the bed, squishing her underneath her weight and laying soft kisses to her face and neck. Minako moaned, her partner's emotions clearly reaching her.

*_I love you. And I'll stay forever, so please, take care of yourself. Forever, Minako. That's my will._*

Rolling away, Minako pounced on top of the miko. Rei shrieked as Minako tickled her, nipping her shirt straight down the middle and planting a rasberry on her stomach. Drawing Minako back up to her, Rei smiled.

"Of course, there's more chance of me leaving you if your mouth, being covered with tape, was added to the list. I love your wierdness, Minako."

Rearing back in mock anger, Minako savagely ripped off Rei's skirt and predatorially grinned.

"Is that all you like about my mouth?"

Rei didn't have a chance to reply.

Minako dove down and placed a wet rasberry right to her love's hot core, and the miko exploded in a flash of bone-melting fire. Scootching right back up and kissing Rei gently on her cheek, Minako cuddled her partner.

"Mmm, Rei-chan?"

"Mmnyeah?"

"Babe, I'm so glad you don't wear diapers."

"MINAKO!"

0000000000000000000000000

A/N: ^^ Yup, I get pretty anxious when my mom's ((or friends, for that matter. .)) holding a baby and cooin' all over it. Of course, I can do pretty good baby talk too, but I'm better with the bigger kids, like five and up. ^^ Hoped you liked this sudden turn oneshot. I hope it'll get me back to ideas for the other stories I've been. . . not paying attention to. Noooo! . Well, enjoy, and thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Always Be My Baby

A/N: . . ^^; yup, looks like I won't be in the mood for any other types of fics out there any time soon. It's kinda frustrating, but all I can think about is babies nowadays! . Yaaargh! While they do make good for fanfic actual life research, nyaaah. . .

DISCLAIMER: Babies come from. .!- and don't belong to me. Whew. Until I change my mind and am old enough, *grin* more like, RESPONSIBLE enough, to have one. ^^ Also, Naoko Takeuchi is awesome for creating Sailor Moon and its unique characters that sparkle with their own elements. Sweet! ^^

_**Always Be My Baby**_

Minako Aino stared blankly at the wall before her.

It was a nice wall, really, no cracks or big fat holes to look at. A pretty bland thing, walls are, Minako deadpanned, her blue eyes vacant and brimming with disapproval. But it had to be better than looking at that pup's just-so adowable wittle FACE. .!

As she'd had to do yesterday and the day before.

And the day be-FOOOOOOOOORE!

Ugh.

Being blonde was a hard thing to be, Minako decided. You could act all depressed, but then people around you would ask what was wrong, bumming you out even more, so you'd have to force yourself to be cheerful, just 'cuz, the way you stereo-typically should 'be', and go along with the popular flow.

Well, Minako grumped, cocking her head and burrowing it under the fluffy pillows, frowning.

Not today.

"Minako?"

Blue eyes rolled as as she felt the immediate thump of her heart soar in response to that silky crooning of her name. A warm heat settled directly on top of her, seeping inside, and she couldn't help but smile into Rei Hino's favorite stuffed toy, a cute li'l hug-teddy with an orange bow on its worn-out collar.

"Go 'way. I'm jealous right now. Makes me grumpy, that green-gilled fat monster of evil."

Behind her she could feel the heat of Rei's stare, the small half-smile so mysterious as her girlfriend looked at her. The bed dipped underneath her, Rei crawling over to nuzzle her neck and angle her body so she curled into the blonde.

"I love you, even if you're green around the gills, Mina. .ko."

Shivering as the heat inside of her intensified, Minako tried hard not to turn around and ravage that beautiful miko of fire behind her. Not with little Keziah sleeping comfortably in the makeshift hammock specially-made JUST for him.

". . .Rei, please. . . I'm not good with receiving a baby's so-innocent smile naturally. I'm bad at that. I love you, so much, and I want to thank you for letting me hold your precious li'l cuz, but. . . I'm not ready."

She heard the gentle rumble of Rei chuckling over the beating drum of her heart. The room was closing in on her, threatening to crush her in its pressurized clutches, but she felt safe. Keziah might be one of those babies she could actually play with, was an adorable little wuss, so she was fine.

She WOULD be fine.

Minako breathed in deeply, expelling the air on a controlled exhale. Turning back around to look into Rei's eyes, she smiled. That strong gaze, so intense in its fire, made her want to catch flame and burn.

Closing her eyes, Minako scooted closer and let Sailor Venus' love melt from her, enveloping her partner in a close snuggle.

_"We were as one, babe, _

_For just a moment in time. _

_And it seemed everlasting, _

_That you will always be mine. _

_Now it seems like to me, _

_You jus' wanna pass the time. _

_With your little cousin, _

_But I really know. . ._

_Our love, will never die, no-o-o. _

_You'll always be a part of me. _

_I'm a part of you, _

_So definitely. _

_Girl, hope ya know, _

_Won't let ya escape from me. _

_Oo-oh, 'cuz you'll always be my baby."_

Fire caressed her soul as Minako sang, gently altering the words to portray the mixed emotions she was feeling for the past few days. Ironically, the song matched the underbeating of her heart, as everything faded away and nothing was left except for the two of them.

Watching those black eyes burn with something Minako had come to recognize as pride and love, she smiled and scooted up to give Rei a small peck on the lips. Feeling that soft suction of Rei kissing her sent a tingle all through her.

Sighing in bliss, blonde pulled away.

"Love you, Rei-chan."

A soft smile, and Rei suddenly glomped onto her, rolling both of them over and pulling short up to the edge of the rumpled bed. Drawing Minako close to her, the miko sat up and gently nibbled on her girlfriend's arching neck.

"I'll always be yours, Minako. Partner, soul-mate, love. . . I'll follow you with any brand you want to claim me as, anything you want me to be, always."

Around them the air burned with a solid promise, the sacred bond of being one, swirling around them as they leaned in for another sweet taste. . .

"Waaahhh!"

Guiltily jumping apart, Minako watched as Rei blushed red and giggled, padding on the balls of her feet forwards to her toes and peering in at Keziah's knowing gurgle. Minako couldn't help but grin herself as Rei twirled the soft fabric of the hammock and popped Keziah out from it, catching the babe in midair and nuzzling the pouting bellybutton.

"C'mere, handsome. I want you to give my best friend a hug, shince she needs it jush' SHO much, don't'cha, girl? Aw, yesh, wittle Mi-chan wantsh it bad!"

Snickering, Minako accepted the squealing bundle of blue eyes and bounced the baby on her hip, rolling Keziah like a basketball and perching him on her shoulder. Something inside of her turned as that innocent sparkle smiled at her, and Minako kissed the soft belly bared to her.

Keziah spluttered, burbling as he threw his hands up in the air and then down, clutching at blonde locks and hanging on with a chortle. Minako felt something akin to a sheep at the moment, a sheep wading through a field of mischievous burrs.

"Ah, whoa, boy, take it easy there, Ke-kun, hair's one of the most important aspects on a female!"

"And don't I know it, Mina. .ko. You're really very adorable, down there."

Minako about dropped the precious bundle she had on her shoulder and gaped at the feral grin Rei was currently shooting at her. Dark eyebrows rose on an unmarred forehead in a false sign of innocence, but Minako knew Rei couldn't stop that unbridaled heat in her gaze.

"Rei-chan! Don't be TEACHING Ke-kun things like that!"

Watching those dark eyes take on a primal heat, Minako shivered and nervously grinned, turning her attention back to the babe on her shoulder and gently bouncing the demanding boy. Brushing her lips over Keziah's soft arm, Minako was surprised when Rei took him from her, a determined frown of mixed emotions on her face.

"Rei-chan. . .?"

The miko frowned again, urging Minako to come sit on the bed with her as she flopped back with Keziah onto her back. Minako went, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

One minute Rei was all naughty-innapropriateness for one with a precious baby's innocence so close by, and then the next all silent-huffy and protective of her little cousin.

She was so confused.

". . .I'm the one who's jealous, Minako."

Eh?

What was that?

"I mean, whenever I see you with someone else, just being close to them, even if it's just a friend, or a baby, I- I don't have enough confidence in myself to. . . I just get jealous and I'm afraid I'll pass this bad feeling to you or Keziah here and. . . All I know is, I love you, Minako, but to do that I've got to get a grip on myself."

Minako stared at the dark-haired woman gazing blankly at the cieling, her eyes frustrated and burning with unquenchable flames of determination. Determination to get rid of the feelings so normal, so natural in life that if that was lost, it was easy paradise.

The blonde almost smacked herself across the head when she realized her Rei was feeling the exact same thing she was.

Carefully crawling to the miko and nuzzling the flawless skin available to her, Minako smiled at the controlled shimmy and shiver Rei did. Running her hands up her girlfriend's arms, then back down to her wrists and hands, stealthfully stealing Keziah from her, Minako glanced at Rei and smiled again.

"Ke-kun here is only human, Rei-chan. When he sees something he wants and can't have it, he has to learn to cope with those feelings. Look outside and find a person, Rei-chan, any person, and remember: They've dealt with these emotions, conscious of how they've done it or not, they've dealt with it. Everyone's had to cope with these feelings, Rei-chan, no matter if they're successful or not. So please. . . tell me. I'll be honest, right now. I. . . I've felt jealous ever since I first met you. No, really, don't laugh. Except when we first met, it was a 'wow, she's so pretty and I wish I could handle my fires like she does'. Now it's more like. . ."

Minako blushed, flustered. How could she not be, Rei's eyes were wide but sparkling with something that could be recognized as curiousity and quenched amusement. Keziah squirmed in her hold, cooing as if he himself wanted to hear what she felt for his spiritual cousin.

Taking a deep breath, Minako focused her gaze on Rei and willed herself to be brave, to face Rei in explanations, even if she sounded like a professional therapist for herself. Heh, a professional therapist. With the way she was going, she'd soon be jumping off a bridge.

Yet if Rei was there waiting to catch her, she'd gladly do it.

". . It's more like, I love her so much that I want her to only be with me. She's mine, but I know I've got to let her go so she can be free, when she wants. I'm a clingy person, I'm happy that I'm with her, but I need to be hers alone. I'm. . ."

Minako hesitated, smiled again as she looked deep into those hot swirling flames of Rei's beautiful sable eyes. No regrets.

None. . .

"I'm just as jealous as you, Rei-chan."

It was as if something clicked inside of them both and the silence between them was too much to bear. Keziah broke the quiet with an almost agreeable-like gurgle and the two senshi giggled, nervously reaching out to hold hands.

Gently ducking her head to butt Rei's chin, Minako heard the purred rumble and smiled, cozying up to the miko and sighing gently. Keziah cooed again and made a small burp as he curled in on himself too, closing his crystal blue eyes and snuggling into Minako's embrace.

Rei looked down and saw Minako staring at her small cousin, her heart and world in her eyes. Keziah smiled in his sleep and instinctively cuddled close as he slipped under the blonde's hold, sucking his thumb.

Gently laughing, Rei drew both of them close and snuggled into Minako herself, feeling the warmth of her destined partner seep into her and ease the unbearable ache of jealousy in her soul.

"Just so you know, Minako, you're always going to have my heart, my own little innocent baby of love."

"Same to you, my fire-spirited mom."

"HEY!"

A/N: I know, I know. My other old stories. ^^ Nyeh, I'll get to them. But apparently, I've went back to ReiMina mode right now. *carelessly waves* I've got it a-a-all down pat. .! Anyway, hope this wasn't too mushy, I really couldn't muster up any more funny end-lines. Bad me, I know. *heh* Thanks for reading, I guess this'll be a 'put-more-chapters-if-I've-got-inspiration' type of story. Ja! ^^


	3. Expecting

A/N: ^^ I've been putting this off way too long. Heh, I've had it all scribbled down like chicken scratch on notebook paper where no one else could read it, but after how many days. . . well, heh, I kinda couldn't read it, either. *grin* But NOW! . . TADAAAA! Hope this satisfies the whole 'we need a baby of our own!' theme and stuff. X3 *groan* Well, there was kinda a spoiler in that. ^^ Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I wanna mark li'l Ke-kun as MINE! Whooohooo! But then of course, Minako Aino and Rei Hino belong to awesome Sailor Moon and great Naoko Takeuchi. ^^ It's plain, it's simple, and original! Aw'right!

_**Expecting: I Didn't Know I SHOULD?**_

"Wha-whoa, whoa, whoa- WHAT did you just say?"

Rei stared at the woman she knew of as aunt in front of her, at the shamed hang of head and dejected mop of heart-breakingly familiar curls. Raised as a shrine priestess, Rei had been refined to fit into the perfect mold, her true self something she hadn't really noticed hidden underneath a flawlessly white robe.

Feelings were something she had always kept a lid on, until Sailor Mars.

Until Usagi.

Until Minako.

There was just something so self-satisfying in wielding the power leashed by the God of War, youma and evil things disintegrating at her fingertips and ensuring the safety of the world, of something as precious as a single child.

A child so endearingly precious, like Keziah.

Rei found herself taking on the defensive stance of Sailor Mars as she confronted her aunt in the sparse shrine's candle-lit room.

"Tell me, have you been possessed?"

Rei watched pale blue eyes flicker to her, red-rimmed from many hard nights of unconsolable crying from a choice a parent should never have to make.

"R-Rei-chan, I-I have to. There's no other w-way. Since the j-jerk's the child of the o-owner of the whole car industry business, we're s-stuck with the whole bill from the damages his crazy kid- *sniff* Reone was just pulling out and had just gotten enough road to himself from the corner when this crazy driver screeched out from the corner and demolished the two vehicles with his drunk driving.

Both cars are owned by the company, but Reone's stuck with the bill after his boss threatened him privately, then paid off the whole court and lawyers for his son's reputation! Reone has to p-pay, or he'll be fired from his job. It wouldn't be an issue, but he's worked for the company for more than twenty-five years and has gotten all the benefits of retirement and the employee discounts. Rei-chan, I don't know what to do!"

Rei helplessly watched her aunt sag against her room's door. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Rei forced the oncoming headache away and gently guided Kikyo to her bed, urging her to sit down. Grabbing the thermos she used for night-time tea, Rei directed her helpless confusion into sizzling heat and warmed the tea inside.

Pouring her aunt a cup of the soothing beverage, Rei insisted Kikyo inhale the calming aroma. Her aunt visibly relaxed, but the Senshi of Fire could still see Kikyo held some of her stressful tension.

Rei patiently waited, her hands unconsciously going to the spare baby nightie she kept around for Keziah on sleepover nights. Kikyo nodded, her dark brown curls flopping dejectedly to the side in disregard.

Breathing in deeply, the older woman continued, her once-slumped shoulders set.

"I've already talked to your grandfather about this. He's my child's grandfather also, and I know he would love to have little Keziah near him. Since I have to go abroad and work-"

"Kikyo-san? You-"

"- as the nurse that I have trained to be before I happily married Reone, I. . . What I'm saying is, your grandfather accepts the terms of Keziah staying with you. Yet what I'd like is. . . Please take care of my baby."

Rei sat, stumped.

Everything seemed to fade away fro mthe room, fade away into darkness except for the crying woman in front of her, the aunt who was so brave to strive for her husband's freedom in unfair debt, for her child's sake, for her very own.

This was what life slammed you with, made you go through, the things you treasured most sacrificed to ensure you lived. Rei suddenly realized this was what she was protecting every time she fought youma, every time she risked her life and identity as Sailor Mars.

". . . I want you to promise me one thing, just one thing before you leave."

Those pale blue eyes, so much like Keziah's darker blue, widened a fraction in hope.

"You'll take Keziah?"

Rei took Kikyo's hands in her own and looked directly into the woman's eyes.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll come home for every Christmas and Keziah-kun's birthdays until you've collected enough money to ensure your safety for your family. Promise me, Kikyo-san."

The air shimmered with a sworn oath.

In one instant the frail woman in front of her transformed in the energetically determined aunt Rei had always known and had always admired. Blue eyes hardened in resolution and a promise acknowledged.

"I promise. In return. . . Rei-chan, please take good care of my son."

Rei leaned back and smiled, relaxing as she took in her aunt's shining blue eyes. Her grip tightened in encouragement, and the miko closed her eyes in best wishes, opening them again to nod.

"I will, Kikyo-sa-"

*BAM!*

"And me, too, Kikyo-san! We'll take FABULOUS care of li'l Ke-kun, right, Rei-chan?"

Miko glanced toward the doorway, her smile growing fonder as she took in the excited blonde who burst in at the most obvious moment. Her partner, her love, her. . . soulmate.

The one who she would raise Keziah with.

Beckoning Minako over, Rei smiled exasperatingly at Kikyo's knowing expression of amusement.

"Right."

0000000000000000000000000

Rei looked skywards, her hand comfortably seeking warmth in Minako's soft fingers and palm.

After Kikyo's departure to the states the other day, things had been a hectic scurry of excitement getting Keziah settle in, comforted, and most of all, used to. Like a kitten in a warm puddle of sunlight, Keziah commanded attention for his cuteness.

The miko found herself cooing over every little twitch of those just-so-cute chubby cheeks, the rosy pink chipmunk balloons gurgling with every tickle of her finger to his ribs. Each time she rolled around on the bed and excercised her dark-haired cousin's muscles, Rei made sure to pull her blonde-haired love up beside her, making sure Minako was comfortable before she plopped her cousin on top of the laughing Senshi of Love.

"*Coo, coo!* Aww, Minako, lookit him churn those li'l legs, aww, he's gonna be a runner when he grows up!"

Blue eyes blinked at her, and Rei wondered at the grin she saw in them.

"As long as he doesn't get a hitched ride by flashing his legs, then I'm all for it!"

Shaking with laughter, Rei rolled Minako with her, away from Keziah in the safe corner of her bed and onto the floor, giggling as Minako shouted in concern on top of her. Wiggling around on the carpeted floor, Rei stole a sweet kiss and tickled the sensitive ribs and hips. Minako shrieked and dangerously tipped them both onto their hip bones, jarring the moment with the minute pain.

Grinning, Rei pulled away and dove for the bed, covering her head comically with a pillow and cocooning Keziah in with her under the sheets.

"Help! Help! The scawy Minako-sama is coming, Keziah-kun, save me, she's gonna use-"

"Love Tickle Attack! Rawrrrr! Lookout, lookout, wherever you are, because I will ravage your luscious sweet tickle spots and make you laugh so much you'll SCWEAM! And that counts you in, too, Ke-kun! Launch, Senshi of Love, right into your prey!"

Faking terror and trying not to break a rib laughing, Rei held Keziah out in surrender, where Minako swept him up in her arms and twirled on the bed, bouncing up and down and making a complete mess of the sheets.

Reaching over to her bedside desk and discretely drawing out a feather duster conveniently placed there after doing chores, Rei made sure the thing was clean before twisting the handle while brushing it up against Minako's bare legs peeking out from under her swirling dress.

The result was a super-crazed shiver and the Senshi of Love's shriek could have downed a deaf person. Laughing, miko launched to her feet as her blonde love twisted her ankles in a tangle in the sheets and went down with Keziah, Rei catching them both from behind and guiding them down in a safe trip to the soft mattress.

"Revenge Kisses 'cause the captives enjoyed the tickles so much! Revenge Kisses!"

Keziah's chortling turned into a full-out yelping laugh when the dark-haired woman descended on his belly, rubbing her nose into his wriggling arms and holding him lightly by the calves. Minako joined in a heartbeat later, scooping up Rei's cousin and tickling him herself in her arms.

Mock pouting, Rei came up behind Minako and hugged them both, kissing Keziah on the back of his curly-haired head and Minako on the cheek, taking the extra time to squeeze in a secret carress to Minako's now-bare thighs.

Giggling, Minako leaned back and gently started to rock a sleeping baby, Keziah's soft snores so innocent as the dark-haired boy twitched slightly, then curled a fist into the top of his nose and into the hollow of his closed eye. Feeling herself sigh in contentment, Rei just relaxed behind Minako and nuzzled the arching neck, smiling.

"I love you, Minako. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't. . . volunteered so kindly to raise Keziah-kun with me."

A nuzzled snuggle was the answer, and a mumbled, "Mmm. . . s'kay, 'cause I know Ke-kun means so much to you- and you mean so much to me, koi."

Blushing when her love marked her as her own, Rei returned the snuggle and grinned, closing her eyes as the drowsiness that led her love and cousin to sleep enticed her to a dreamland as well.

Held in her arms was the love of her life, and now, their own precious baby.

Rei wouldn't have it any other way.

000000000000000000000000000

A-N: ((Because my slash-question mark button won't work any more)) ^^; . . . XD And now my phase of babies, since all the kids that I was KINDA not-really but more like the FEELING basing it on has grown up and don't look like actual BABIES anymore, I am now refocusing on cats. Yes, because I cuddle cats as much as I cuddle pups, and my little Kimmy ((white-furred cutie that was thrown away into my flower-bed and my family absolutely wanted nothing to do with but can now can't live without, previously named "Twister" for her love of sleeping on her head and burning her whiskers on the burner so adorably- yes, I'm rambling. X3)) is doing an excellent job replacing babies. ^^ And as for the ending, I wanted this kinda touching instead of humorous, which would take away points from the 'seriousness'. Not. XD I just couldn't think up a more humorous ending. XD Thanks for reading, take care, ja!


	4. Baby Blues

A-N: ((*groan* You never miss or appreciate it 'til it's gone, and since I NEEDED to use it TWICE, JUST in this SENTENCE, why, heck, I'm missin' my slash mark so bad right now! WAAAAAH! TT^TT)) *grin* I'm gonna try to stick to little 'boring' everyday, typical things, since I'm not having a plot for this baby in the future. Heh, that may change, you never know, me being how I am. XD

DISCLAIMER: Ke-kun, I'm sure your little baby blues are humbled by being the 'child' of Rei Hino and Minako Aino from Naoko Takeuchi's awesome Sailor Moon! XD I know you belong to me, kid, but the miko and Senshi of Love are participating with warm hearts! Thanks for making them so unique and wonderful, Naoko-san!

_**Baby Blues: At Long Last, I Know How Mom Must Have Felt**_

". . . I don't think a baby has a right to have such high-pitched gifts for a voice. *grumble* Trust me, Keziah-kun, you little adorable brat, I'm gonna enroll you in a twenty-four hour class that teaches voice control."

"Mmmmm, Rei-chan, I'll get 'im. . . right. . . when he stops that. . . noise."

Minako Aino vaguely recalled the mysterious dark-haired miko never being a whiner about getting up early for school. The Senshi of Love also vaguely recalled Rei Hino never a person to mumble or slur her words when being woken up in the middle of a night for senshi business, or to protect Sailor Moon's butt. Blonde volleyball player grinned sleepily to herself when their new roomate let out another off-pitched yowl and the miko beside her burrowed her head into a pillow.

Ke-kun was a fabulous miracle worker in letting Minako see a new side of her overly-adorable love.

Letting out a small sigh, Minako willed her bones to move but only felt a leg twitch in response. Grunting, she flexed her dead hand under her pillow and head and pushed herself over, rolling off the bed and barely saving herself from a two-in-the-morning head bonk to the floor.

"Nnngh, Ke-kun, when you get to be able to hop out of that hammock all by y'r'self, I'm gonna teachy you the. . . nnghh. . the imp'rtance of getting to the fridge and back all. . . sneaky-like. . ."

Minako started when the warm carpet hit the pads of her feet.

Looking over her shoulder sleepily, she came in contact with the hot gaze of her loving miko, a finger tapped on the wall and directing her warmth through the floor and heating the carpet. Smiling crookedly, Minako popped Keziah out of the swinging hammock and reached around the floor for the cooler storing the hot water and his nightly 'meals'.

"You could burn the shrine down, you know."

In response Rei took her finger off the wall and the carpet cooled almost instantly, leaving Minako's feet tingling. A smile lingered on those soft lips, and Minako about forgot what she was doing until a hot drop of already-made milk scalded her testing finger.

"Ow! Hey, Rei-chan, you shouldn't do that, even for my comfort. Now Ke-kun has to wait all the more for his food because you heated the cooler!"

A blink, and those black eyes grinned, twinkling fully awake now. Minako groaned inwardly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for our brat here to be kept waiting. But you know. . ."

Grinning herself, Minako shook the bottle upside down and pinched the nipple expertly between her thumb and forefinger, testing the heat with the pad of her fingers before shaking her head and refusing to give the darling baby she held in her arms the hot milk.

"You're just grumpy 'cause you took over my shifts when Ke-kun here wanted some midnight attention, and in-between snacks. I gave you some good snuggling after that, so no complaints."

The Senshi of Love about giggled at Rei's pout, the smooth features of the miko making the expression so cute. Shuffling her feet to keep herself warm, Minako thanked whatever weakness Rei had in her to get a carpet for her room. It was so much warmer than the smooth bare wood of the actual shrine.

Feeling the bottle cool in her hand, Minako brought it down to Keziah's mouth, smiling slightly when the hungry suction about pulled the bottle from her lips and the baby's adorable touch on her arm made her sigh, a common feat these nights.

". . . Minako-chan, if he weren't ours, I would seriously be wondering if you wanted children."

Rocking from foot to foot, Minako craned her neck back and forth, excercising her back muscles while shushing Rei to go back to being reassured with a wink.

"I like the process of MAKING babies, Rei-ko. There's just something. . . intimate about being with your partner, you know. . ."

A dark grin from the miko had Minako's heart pattering furiously.

"I should know, Minako. But if I ever find out my little Senshi of Love that had this certain. . barrier around her when she first. . . came to me, well, I'd wonder if you had any other partners."

Grinning, Minako brought Keziah to their shared bed for the night's sleepover, and many more, since Rei's grandfather and her mom agreed to Minako watching over Keziah for the time being.

"Getting cold feet if I told you I had, eh, Rei-chan. . ."

"*grin* I love you, so I trust you well enough. But cold feet helps a woman acheive that intimacy with her partner best, and since I'm the Senshi of. . . Fire, well, I can help you forget any others. . ."

Minako rolled her eyes dramatically and grinned, finally taking the bottle from Keziah's still mouth and hefting him up gently to her shoulder and onto the extra pad covering her pajama top of white cats.

Blowing Rei a kiss as she burped her love's cousin, Minako rocked the sated dark-haired babe and snuggled him a hug as she lay him back into the hammock. Stopping a moment to smile gently at her shared bond with Rei, Minako wished Keziah sweet dreams and padded back quickly to their bed.

"Only you, Rei-ko. Only you, and you alone, because I will never want anyone else, not now, not in the past, even. So don't worry, because I'll always be faithful."

She was rewarded with a soft smile, and the dark room seemed to glow with the inner fire of Rei's mystical spirit. Minako burrowed herself under the blankets and into Rei's warm embrace, enjoying the welcome heat.

"And because you've been such a good foot warmer, I'll see to Ke-kun at three-fifteen, four, and for the next two wakings after that."

Smiling into the kiss, Minako wiggled a bit as Rei's hands wandered to her sides. Breathing hot into Rei's ear, Minako growled and wiggled just a bit more, feeling the heat sear into her heart and warm her whole body.

"Mmnnn. . . Rei-chan, wait. Mmnnngh, wait, love."

When the blonde opened her eyes she was met with the gaze of heated love and Rei grinned down at her, a warrior of passion and flamed heat. Minako blushed when Rei pressed full against her, heat claiming her as her own, but. . .

"Rei, we need to stop."

"Why. . ."

The word was drawn out, needy, but most of all, grated and growled. Minako about gave in, but then she saw the slight shifting of the hammock beside their bed and could feel the annoying but sanity-inducing burn from the bottle of Keziah's milk.

"We need to get sleep. Tomorrow is your Grandpa's one-day wish to spend time with his grandson, so we've also got to make sure Ke-kun is well-rested. One thing, Rei-ko, the Senshi of Fire is not very well trained in being quiet."

"Neither are you."

This time the tone was softer, more amused, and Minako knew her love wasn't mad or irritated for lack of intimate touching. With a loving kiss to the miko's forehead, Minako drew Rei down on top of her and rolled them both, so that she was on top. A flashed grin, and the blonde knew her love was blushing.

Two-thirty in the morning was a good time to blush, so she smiled.

"You're one thing I can't get enough of, Rei-chan, and I plan on making good of my status as your. . . wife. . . tomorrow."

". . . My. . . wife."

Minako dropped a kiss and dragged a teasing hand down Rei's stomach, where she felt the muscles clench. Tweaking the burning flesh, Minako chuckled at the breathy moan and withdrew, rolling so she lay beside the wall and Rei's body.

"Who loves you very much. C'mon, Rei-chan, go to sleep."

Black eyes glinted in the dark and Minako let out a small yelp when flaming heat coursed through her pajamas and into the back of her butt. Quickly wiggling closer to the snickering Senshi of Fire, Minako gave her love a soft peck on the lips before closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Minako."

Hugging Rei, Minako nodded, thinking how right this felt.

"You too, love."

Morning came with the shriek of a baby, but Rei and Minako could only laugh in bliss.

00000000000000000000000000

". . . Grandpa, Keziah-kun doesn't eat any hard food yet."

"But Rei-chan, my _dear,_ sweet girl, it's hardly 'hard' food and all he has to do is lick- I mean, ice cream can't be that bad!"

Minako amusedly eyed Rei's spirited grandpa that was holding four pairs of ice cream cones between his fingers like wolman's claws and grinned. That whining grate was pleading, but Minako could see a twinkle underneath those heavy brows as the priest wheedled at Rei to let him hold the wriggling baby for a bit.

The four of them were dressed in casual clothes, the mere walk to the palk a half-mile away merrier than ever with a new baby in their arms. Warm winds rustled through the trees, the kept green grass sprinkled over a delicate pink with fallen sakura petals. A small side river ran through the small park and disappeared into a nearby forest, providing water for animals behind the corraled-in park.

Watching Rei twirl away from her grandpa and the dripping ice cream cones, Minako plopped down onto a swing set and kicked up her feet. Taking one of the cones from the priests' hands on her fourth kick, Minako felt the wild side of her taking over as she flew from the chained handles and flipped, hurling herself in front of Rei and giving Keziah a small ice cream mustache with her dipped-in finger.

"Hey! Before Kikyo-san left, she specifically told me no-"

"-hard foods. But, like your grandpa said- and he raised you since you were a kit, silly girl, you- ice cream is 'hardly ''hard'' food'. Look, he's laughing at you, Rei-chan. Now here, have a lick, hmm. . ."

Minako grinned at Rei's stubborn look, so familiar under the morning sun. The miko was so priestessly beautiful and sacred to look at, it took her breath away. Shaking her head slightly at Keziah's short flailing in Rei's arms, Minako pulled away and watched as those blue eyes twinkled at her, approving her gift of mustache ice cream.

A small pink tongue tried to lick off Keziah's lower lip and Rei chuckled. The miko's grandpa walked up behind them and chortled, his short frame lively and knowing when the black-haired baby drew his arms up and clenched fists into the collar of Rei's red button-up shirt, wiping his chubby cheeks on it and smacking his small lips.

Minako couldn't help but laugh out loud when Rei yelped in shock, trying in vain to get the little dark-haired demon off of her shirt collar but only succeeded in making Keziah cling even tighter, his blue eyes squeezing shut tight and tongue sticking out to lick off the ice cream making an adorable sight in his cute small blue overalls topping the sun-yellow t-shirt below.

"Hnnghraaaaagh! Keziah-kun, you've grown on me, little brat, but I swear-!"

"Here, Rei-chan, if Kez-chibi is keeping you up at nights, just pop him over to my room. I'll be glad to bottle-feed a normal baby that doesn't shoot flames at me if her milk was too cold."

Flames shot out from those black orbs and Minako was left wondering how the priest was left unsizzled as he plucked the bouncing baby from Rei's hold. The old man grinned toothily at her and Minako smiled at Keziah, his cheeks plumping out and those cute wee fingers reaching for her.

It almost distracted her from the comment dropped by Rei's grandfather, it was so cute.

Almost.

Turning to Rei with a grin on her lips, Minako cocked an eyebrow and pulled the grumbling Senshi of Fire to her, leading them both to the seesaw and plopping Rei on one end while she jumped on top of the other. Waving at the amused woman on the other end, Minako laughed and bounced on the tips of her toes, captivated at the sight of a focused Rei Hino wiggling on top of the slightly-crooked wooden board.

"Relax, Rei-chan. It's just us, isn't it? ? No youma, no school, no evil facial pores going ballistic on the end of our noses we have to worry about, it's only us. You, me, and gravity. Gravity that's- that's. . . Oh. Wow."

Minako's breath hitched when the fire in those sensuous black eyes flared, the message in them saying the miko was just a breath short of sliding down the board Minako herself was balancing with her weight. Shifting just a bit, the blonde grinned as she wiggled her mate a bit, and Rei had to go back to focusing on balancing on the board. Continuing, Minako nodded slightly, as if agreeing to something she previously said.

"I love Kei-kun myself, but you, dearest Reiko, heh. YOU need to calm down a bit. Maybe some more sleep?"

"Mmngh. More like, I need to get. . . laid."

"Pfft. Now you're the one who's making the bad puns."

"Hmph. You could at least give me credit. Let me down, MInako!"

"*grin* NOW who's scared of heights?"

Blonde grinned up at the miko, her thighs tense as she held Rei up in the sky, the position making her bend down a little and show off her collarbone. The dark-haired woman squirmed, rocking with all her worth to get down, yet enjoying the feeling of being held so steadily in the sky by her love.

Rei knew she could get down just by easing her leg up and over the board, but the miko suddenly grinned as she thought of talking herself down instead.

Clearing her throat a bit, Rei raised a suggestive eyebrow and leaned forwards just like her partner was, making sure her body language screamed 'Hey-a, Minako, I've been missing you for so long and now I'm making seriously big hints for you to know that!'.

The miko grinned as she saw her partner gulp, that cheery grin become somewhat more needy as she hiked her leg up and planted it firmly in front of her.

"Mina. . -chan, have you ever thought about a massage before?"

Her voice was husky, but then that did the trick. Minako blinked once in surprise, then, to Rei's amusement, blushed. The miko knew her love had, since Minako had more than once woken her up, screaming about how her body ached. Of course, that was before they had become something more than friends, partners, and Rei had proven herself more than worthy getting to relax Minako's. . . needs.

When her partner nodded, Rei smiled. Minako was so cute, her hair shining golden in the morning sun, her posture ready and tense as she ensured her safety. Blue eyes peered up at her in open curiousity, almost like a cat's, and Rei had to sigh as the wind blew her love's scent to her.

Leaning forwards a bit more, Rei put her weight onto her leg, sliding herself down a bit. Minako bore down a bit more, accustomizing herself to the new weight and putting both hands on the handle bar.

"Was it with oil, Mina. . .-chan, or just bare touch alone?"

Rei smiled inwardly when she heard the faint whimper. She honestly didn't blame MInako. The blonde knew how good she was with her hands, after all. Shifting even further down, Rei jiggled her end of the handlebars and slid downwards a fraction. Minako's blue gaze sharpened, then focused more intently on balance between them.

Harmonious.

Loving.

"Any. . way. . you. . ."

Rei cocked her head to the side a bit. Minako's head cocked to the side, then tilted forwards, a fierce red coming to her face. Frowning a bit, Rei leaned forwards more. Concern was hers when Minako swayed to the side, a hand flung out over her head and bringing her whole body backwards with her.

Before Rei knew it, Minako was falling-

"Minako!"

The miko lunged towards her partner, leaning heavily on the foot planted in front of her and sliding down the seesaw. Gritting her teeth as the board flipped her way as Minako plopped off one side, Rei let out a short leap and caught her love, holding her in her arms as she straddled the board and pulled Minako to her, holding her close.

"Minako? What's wrong?"

"Oooooh, too much Rei-ko. . . skin. ."

Cocking an eyebrow, Rei wondered what was going on in that adorable little head of blonde and smiled. Glancing at those dazed blue eyes, she smiled and leaned down, planting a small kiss to Minako's lips. The Senshi of Love sighed and leaned into her embrace, snuggling deep.

". . . I've missed this. Us."

Shaking her head, Rei chuckled.

"I don't know why. I'll always be here. Always. There wouldn't be a moment in my life where I'd consider leaving you, even if it was more for my own good."

A fist landed to her shoulder and Rei was thrown back a little. Minako growled, wrapping her arms around her and pulling Rei close.

"Don't say that. If I hurt you. . . I need you. And with Ke-kun there, every night, I. . ."

"You. .?"

"I need to get laid, too."

"*Pff!* Minako! Y-You, th-that's kind of-"

Blue eyes glared up at a flushing miko, those eyes twinkling even in their seriousness. Minako grinned unabashedly, cocking her head to her side even as Rei frantically scooted backwards, recognizing that look as the one Minako did each time the Senshi of Love gave her a soul-shattering kiss.

"You're not the only one who isn't affected by an adorable brat's innocent virtue and presence."

Rei sighed, then, glancing quickly over at her grandpa holding Keziah, his face split into a laughing grin as he airplaned his grandson above his head, running around the park and quickly grabbing him into his arms, giving him big bear hugs.

Smiling, the miko shook her head and looked back down to Minako. Brushing a stand of golden hair behind Minako's ear, Rei ducked down and carressed that beautiful face, holding in her hands the most precious love and partner she could ever ask for. Rei could never guess how she deserved this. Yet in her past life and actions, the miko was mighty thankful she'd done something good enough to be deemed a chance with the loving Minako.

Inhaling the delicious fragrance of life-giving air and Minako's unique scent, Rei claimed her mate in a kiss of soul-bonding fire. Minako squealed a little, then jumped up and down on Rei's lap. The miko laughed as the seesaw rose higher and higher, finally cresting over its maximum height and sliding them down to the other side.

"Are you two lovebirds ever going to get a room?"

Blinking at the sun shining in her eyes, Rei looked up from her upside-down laying position and wriggled contentedly under a purring Minako. Her grandpa grinned down at the two of them, holding Keziah securely in an extended hold over their heads.

Rolling her eyes, Rei grinned back as Minako shifted against her, sliding over her belly and breasts to clamber over her face and awkwardly to her feet. The blonde stood at straight attention as she saluted and took Keziah from the old priest, cooing at the gurgling baby and plopping them both down in a swing.

"We've got a room. We just need privacy, is all."

Her grandpa grinned knowingly, then winked.

"Ahh, to be so young-"

"Don't give me that! M-Minako and I are-"

"In love, and I respect that. As a fellow human and priest, I know every taboo ever said, every 'rule' that squashes down real love and makes it into something cheap. My dear Rei-chan, I'm so proud of you that you've found someone who you love, who loves you back, and can fight with, and by side. It's not a privelage, Rei-chan. It's your heart. And as long as it beats and tells you you're alive, I will respect every choice you make with it."

Rei felt tears spark the tops of her eyes, the back, the sides, every part of her face until she realized she was so glad to have some sort of father figure that understood her. Sure, her grandpa had his quirks- everyone did.

Launching herself at the priest, Rei burrowed into his rumbling hold and hugged him, hard, losing herself in his priest robes like she'd always did when she was a kid and loved to tackle her grandpa. Sniffing, Rei felt the familiar soothing pats on her back. The circular motions were soothing, relaxing, and the young miko sighed, relieved of her tears.

"Thank you, Grandpa. For everything. For putting up with me, raising me, giving me advice-"

"It's what's natural. Hopefully, still."

Smiling, Rei untangled herself and felt his hand push her gently to the side, then behind, towards Minako. Looking uncertainly over her shoulder, Rei watched those warm brown eyes soften, gentle.

"I'll be here for you, and she will, too."

Nodding, Rei took a small step forwards. With a gentle nudge, her grandpa bumped her closer, plodding behind them and walking her to her little cousin, nestled in the arms of her love, Minako Aino.

The sweet grin Rei got when she came near made her heart warm.

This was home.

Because home was where the heart is.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

". . . Brat."

Minako smiled into Rei's warmth, her heart melting into a puddle of mush-feeling love. Keziah had woken again and with a cry of hunger. The Senshi of Fire grumbled into Minako's hair, but Minako could tell by the tired chuckle that Rei thought her turn had been well worth it.

After the whole day of playing at the park, Rei's grandpa offered to take Keziah with him out for a visit with Keziah's in-home-watched dad. To Minako's amusement, her love gave her hand a discreet, sorry squeeze and turned to her grandpa, smiling and telling him they'd both go with him.

Snuggling closer into her grumbling mate, Minako recalled how Rei had hovered over Keziah while the dark-haired baby clutched at his dad, those blue eyes shining and happy as he let out squeals of joy.

Rei was so cute.

Keziah was, too.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

Oops.

Tucking Rei's flung-out arm off of her, Minako rolled to her feet and padded over to Keziah, a grin on her lips. Taking the groping baby out of his hammock, the Senshi of Love playfully whapped away his wandering hands and gently delivered the warm bottle of milk to him. Chubby cheeks poofed out for the air needed to suck, then hollowed slightly in intake.

"Coochie, Ke-kun! Aww, yes, it's almost the end of summer, ain't it? And then, and then! Yeah, Ke-kun! And then your mom'll come home for Christmas, and New Year, and maybe even Thanksgiving- 'cuz your 'Mommy Rei-chan' wants to count that as a holiday for you, Ke-kun. I swear, she acts like such a squeeze bear sometimes."

Minako heard the familiar creak of springs from Rei and hers shared bed and then a soft pillow molded itself into her back. Squeaking a bit, Minako giggled as arms wrapped around her and Rei's loving hold inflamed her heart.

"You're a pretty nice squeeze bear too, Minako."

Sighing affectionately, Minako leaned back as she gave Keziah a short break from his feeding. Tapping the pert little nose, the Senshi of Love guided the bottle back into hungry hands and eased it into his mouth. Smiling, Minako turned her head and kissed Rei on the side of the cheek.

"Double the love, babe."

Rei's soft chuckle as she pulled Minako back to their bed was comforting. Minako held Keziah tightly, cuddling their baby's bottom and cradling him into her lap as Rei pulled her into hers.

"I love you, brat. Both of you."

"Hey, I'm the one responsible for opening up your heart! Love a little!"

Looking up into Rei's grinning face, Minako smiled. Keziah shook his little head and cocked it to the side, his black curly locks shifting as he took the bottle out and waved it around. Minako instinctively braced herself as she remembered the last time. The bottle had been half full and milk had sprayed everywhere.

Not this time, though.

Keziah let out a little burp and informed them he'd finished his meal and cleaned up after himself. Laughing, Rei and Minako cuddled the baby, scootching up against the wall as they looked at the clock. Three oh- one in the morning.

"Prompt little fellow, eh, Rei-chan?"

Rei smiled down at her cousin, watching with affection as those blue eyes started to close sleepily. Precious little fingers were tucked into two cute little palms, nestled near his chest as he cuddled his empty milk bottle.

"Yeah. Just like someone else I could name, only prompter."

"Hey!"

"I love you, Minako."

Minako sighed as her heart flipped over. In an instant, all was forgiven. Nuzzling into her mate, the Senshi of Love all but purred as Keziah turned in her lap and Rei held her gently. Love was all around her, inside her, and it made her so happy.

"Good thing you're on the good side, Rei-ko."

". . . What does that mean?"

Rei's face held a tender, perplexed look and Minako all but laughed. Keziah hiccuped in his sleep and Minako did laugh, getting up and gently rolling to her feet once again. Rei stood up beside her, wrapping them both in a blanket.

"You're too impossible for me to not forgive. If you weren't on the good side, I'd have to do something drastic."

A small giggle from Rei had Minako looking over at her curiously. Blue eyes opened and Keziah twisted in Minako's arms, turning over on his belly and reminding them both of a kitten hanging from a branch. Giggling themselves, Minako straightened Keziah and plopped him back into his hammock.

Blue eyes peered up at him, and they had the odd feeling their baby was a bit irritated at his guardians' manner in the middle of the morning when he had precious sleep. Rei poked at her little cousin, leaning over and placing a small rasberry to the middle of his belly.

"*gurgle!*"

"Hey, your fault you're so cute."

Smiling at Rei's back, Minako took the chance and pinched her love's bottom. Black eyes widened in shock and the Senshi of Fire 'EEEEP!-ed', her face flaming red in shock and embarrassment. Whirling on the snickering Senshi of Love, Rei jumped her, knocking them both on the bed and wrestling.

"R-Rei-ko! Wa-waaaahahahaaa! N-No, stoooooooop, eeek!"

Tumbling over Minako, Rei loomed and grinned down at her love. Minako was splayed out underneath her, loving the feel of the blonde squirming in submissive laughter. Rei grabbed a fistful of Minako's pajamas and pulled, rolling the blonde out of her night clothes.

Laughing, Minako shrieked and rolled side to side.

"Ohoho-o, no, you don't. I haven't shown you how much of a squeezy bear I can be. And yes, Minako, you're my most favorite thing in the world to me. When I say most favorite, I mean most favorite deserves all my love, unconditionally. Please don't say no, Minako, please."

Shining blue eyes warmed her soul and Minako smiled, tears sparkling in that loving gaze.

"Never, Rei-chan. But we need to control ourselves."

Rei started to groan, but Minako's lips pressed to hers stopped her mid-groan. When Rei opened her eyes, love was all she saw; accepting love.

"Only for three seconds, I promise."

Seeing Minako's gaze flicker over to their bedside roomate, Rei grinned sheepishly. Sighing, the miko gently untangled herself from over Minako and let her love pass. Watching that long mane of golden hair swish side to side from practically inches over her rumpled t-shirt, Rei groaned again.

Jumping after her partner, Rei grabbed Minako from behind and playfully threw her back to their bed. Confused blue eyes met hers, but Rei only grinned.

"I love you pajama-less, and I appreciate you only showing that to me."

Oh.

Minako's open mouth was amusedly cute.

Rei shook her head a bit and gently took her little cousin, once again, from his hammock. Shushing the sleeping baby while she cradled him close to her, Rei walked out of their shared bedroom and padded across the shrine's floors to her grandpa's room all the way across the shrine's yard.

Knocking lightly, Rei peered into her grandpa's room and smiled at the heartwarming scene of her grandpa standing there, waiting with a welcoming sparkle in his eye.

"Show her what ya got, Rei-chan."

Blushing, Rei rolled her eyes and glared; her grandpa only grinned his toothless grin and took Keziah, nodding as he planted a kiss to his grandson's snoring cheek. Keziah's eyebrows scrunched up, then loosened in peace as his grandpa waltzed him across the floor to his bedroom and then Rei turned to go.

"Keziah-kun is already fed, Grandpa. Sweet dreams, you two."

Sprinting away, Rei couldn't help but hear her heart beating faster as she got closer to their room. Minako was waiting for her, and it had been so long.

*whoooo*

The wind's soft rustle made Rei stop, look up from her fixed gaze to the sliding door leading to her room where her love waited for her. A full moon shone in the morning sky, silver-golden rays shining down in a pattern that glistened on the morning dew grass, and Rei smiled.

Permission from their Princess was giving and supporting, and this time it came in the form of Sailor V highlighted in the middle of the moon's bright glow. Minako stood on the shrine's rooftops, her grin wide and loving as her eyes shone bright blue. While her senshi uniform was complete, from her right wrist hung the skirt of her fuku, and Rei couldn't help but laugh.

She couldn't help it even as Minako jumped to the ground in a graceful flutter.

She couldn't help it even as Minako tackled her, picking her up bridal-style and arriving in a whirlwind of loving fire to their shared room, where a skirtless Sailor V tossed a stomach-cramped Rei to the bed.

She couldn't help laughing as blue eyes smiled at her, their confession of love clear and so beautifully rare.

"Who knew my girlfriend was an exhibitionist?"

And Rei couldn't help but laugh as Minako winked at her and shimmied out of the rest of her fuku, completing the image of being a willing exhibitionist as Minako Aino kicked close the door to their bedroom.

The whispers of love and affection were prominent, even in the sharpest reds and fires of loving actions as the two joined, again and again under the shining permission of the sky-lit full moon.

"I love you. Every part, even the part of you that enjoys laughing at me without my undies on. It was freezing out there!"

And Rei couldn't help laughing as Minako woke her up in the morning, tucking a wailing Keziah into the crook of her exhausted arms.

Because she did love them.

Undies, napkins, diapers, and all.

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N: . . . *nyeheheh* ((That's pure evil right there, folks, pure evil)) ^^; Ah, it feels good to be back using my other computer keyboard! Nyah! ((Got over those four plane rides just. . . fine.)) Anyway, I JUST got -kinda over- watching. . hmm. . Sailor Stars, 168, 1/3 on youtube, a-a-aand! Wow! So COOL! Gotta tell me, the animations are AWESOME! 0.o Whew. And now I have to deal with the stopping RIGHT at the balloon pop. *groan* Ah, what the heck. Me just rambling, hope in the future I can update more to a. . *grin* consistent, maybe? Yeah, a consistent time period. Ah, well. I'm irresponsible, but I can type out a couple'a things when the sudden mood hits like a sledge hammer. XD Thanks so much for pickin' this back up, take care, ja! X3 *gasp!* SQUEE! Wow, Hotaru-chan's '-mama's' are so CUTE! NYAHAHAHAA! Now THAT'S Japanese.


	5. New Territory

A/N: ^^ Free time plus a knife-sharpened pencil and my new Spanish/Math notebook and you get. . well, this. XD I swear, if this keeps up, I won't have room for my schooling! *smirk* Well, I can keep it all in my head. . . ((ooh! ooh! I'm gonna use a new style of writing! . . . kinda. ^^ If you can notice it, great! Hint: Only a couple of o's.))

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi, you've made a miracle with Sailor Moon by keeping my interest for over two years and ongoing now so I update more. ^^ You're an awesome mangaka.

**New Territory: It Was There, It Was Just Hiding**

". . ."

". . ."

"PEOPLE! It's a BABY! Not an alien, not a youma, but an honest-to-sweared goodness BABY!"

Rei felt her lips quirk upwards in a smile at the sight of Makoto and Ami staring at Keziah and frozen in the doorway of the shrine's bathroom. Calmly stepping past them and into the bathroom, Rei handed Minako the baby-soft towel she was sent to retrieve and calmly slipped into the tub, submerging herself with her family and smiling over at their visitors.

"Yup, what she said. You guys are early."

Rei had called Makoto and Ami for a day out at the new park in town. Minako was overjoyed and had scooped Keziah up from finishing his breakfast, hardly shredding any clothes before she jumped into the tub and wiggled around.

Thankfully Rei had come along before Minako had turned on the water and drowned them both.

The miko lifted her partner from the tub and cuddled both of them to her, patiently sitting and filling the tub with lukewarm bubble water. After it was finished filling Rei made Minako promise to be safe.

It hadn't been half a second after that and her love splashed in, honking rubber ducky and playing with a gurgling Keziah. Now Ami and Makoto were here and Rei found herself relaxing for the first time.

"We figured Minako-chan here needed some reminding there's actually an opening and closing time to the park."

The pony-tailed girl smiled to show her teasing and MInako responded in kind, mischievously splashing the smaller girl beside Makoto. Rei sighed when Makoto stepped in front of Ami, taking the whole wave of the bubbly water instead of the girl genius.

"Now _why_ did I know she'd do that?"

Closing her eyes Rei anticipated the heat coming from Makoto's blush. Her taller friend really was amusing when it came to Ami and hiding her love.

"B-Because I wanted to get wet so I could play with this cutie, too!"

Uh-oh.

The miko knew the taller girl was as spontaneous as she was good at cooking, and Rei scrambled to make room even as Makoto jumped in, pulling a stammering Ami behind her. Water and bubbles lurched everywhere and Keziah wriggled around in the water as he enjoyed the presence of new people.

The tub tilted to the side and only Makoto and Rei's steadying hands kept the whole thing from tipping over. Once they were all comfortably settled, Makoto chimed in, "So, may I have the honor of knowing this cutie's name?"

Rei watched as Minako grinned happily, plopping Keziah up on her lap and swaying side to side as she showed off her little baby.

"Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, this is Keziah, our baby!"

At her fellow senshi's surprised looks, Rei cut in, gently taking a splashing Keziah from Minako and putting him in her boxer-covered lap.

"He's my little cousin. Since my aunt and uncle had some trouble with a car crash to their company's boss' kid, Kikyo-san left Keziah-kun here with us. Minako, as you all know, just loves to hang out here."

Rei grinned as Minako glomped onto her from the side, sloshing water out onto the bathroom floor and making a pond out of the bathroom. Whining, the Senshi of Love butted the top of her head against Rei's chin, snuggling close to the miko and baby.

"Yes I do, and I'm a good distraction when those tourists come in and wonder why a gorgeous, pure, _innocent_ shrine maiden has a kid with her and disillusions them from coming back."

Mock growling, Rei passed Kaziah over to a suprised Ami and dove towards Minako, knocking her against the tub. Tickling her love's sides Rei appreciated the sight of light orange pajamas concealing her love's wet curves.

Minako screamed in laughter, rolling around and scrambling towards Makoto. Crying out when Rei pulled her back, the Senshi of Love cuddled close to the miko and whispered her love and commitment.

Rei only snuggled into the laughing cheeks and hugged Minako tighter.

"Well, I could always tell them Minako took on the responsibility of teaching me how to make babies. Love conquers all, right?"

Drawing up, Rei grinned at the sight of Keziah clinging to Ami's collar and Makoto holding the blue-eyed babe up, much like a dancer supporting their partner. Both looked delighted when Keziah kicked at the water, and kept on even when Makoto lowered him, as horizontally instructed by Ami, into the water.

Blue eyes shone as Keziah determinedly grabbed at small fistfulls of water.

In a split second Makoto let go of the dark-haired babe and Keziah spluttered a few inches before Ami gently grabbed his chin, holding him up effortlessly as Keziah kept on paddling.

"All right, Keziah-kun, you're swimming!"

"Kick those legs, Ke-kun!"

As Makoto and Ami guided and cheered, Keziah paddled all the way to the tub's middle, his baby-soft skin glistening pink in the water. Steam rose around them all, and only the steady 'bong' of the grandfather clock announced time's passing.

The senshi looked at each other, laughing as Keziah splished around in the middle of the tub, his rubber ducky squeaking in protest as small fists grabbed hold of it.

"We really should get out. It's almost time to go, and we all need to take a quick shower."

While the others nodded Rei rose, padding across the wet floor to the towel holder and throwing them all their respective colors. Rummaging around in the extra clothes cabinet the others used for storing their stuff when over, Rei shook her head and thought.

"I'm going to change into something, okay? It won't take long, but Ami-chan, Pyro, you can take turns using the shower. You guys have clothes left from your last visits, so make youselves at home."

Before Minako could protest about leaving her and Keziah out, Rei padded over and quickly gave them a kiss and hug and promising to share a shower when she got back. Running to her room Rei changed in record time and headed back.

Stopping at the entrance of the bathroom Rei watched in fascination as Makoto's tomato-red blush boiled the water in the tub. Electrical shocks of blue were apparent as they ran over the water's surface and on the floor, but Makoto shook her head once and they disappeared.

Only the girl's ponytail and eyes floated above water, but Rei could only grin as Makoto bubbled her embarassment to herself as Ami's naked profile shone its presence on the sliding glass door of the shower.

"Do we have any spaghetti, Rei?"

Minako's voice appeare at her side and Rei's breath caught in her throat as she glanced down. A towel could only cover so much, her oxygen-lacking brain screamed. Minako's blue eyes sparkled at her in laughing warmth, the long legs of Sailor Venus sparkling as well.

Since Keziah was perched comfortably on her hip, even the fluffy family-sized towel needed more material to cover her bouncing love. Steam clouded the room, but Rei managed to inhale enough clean air to make a fuzzy reply.

"For once I can follow that."

Nodding, Minako traipsed away and grabbed Ami towel, responding to the polite request. Still Makoto's nose was submerged and Rei wondered if her friend would instantaneously combust the milisecond Ami stepped out the bathroom door.

"You look like a relative of the ripe tomato itself. Pyro, humor me and breathe a little, would you?"

*GASP!*

Makoto lunged out of the water, her eyes squeezed shut tight and inhaling deeply. A foot stepped out onto the wet floor and electricity sparked. Before Rei could react, Makoto slid back just as the shower's door slid open and Rei only had time to blink before Makoto splashed back down into the tub.

Another bolt of electricity and the miko caught Majoto's gasped inhale before horrified green eyes closed in a blush.

*SPEW!*

And Rei soon found herself, again, wet.

"Mako-chan? Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Later Rei would recall Ami's worried voice, the senshi of ice hurriedly rushing to Makoto's unconscious side and placing a cool hand to the brunette's forehead. Right now, though, Rei reacted as someone who would be level-headed in a situation.

"Raise her head above water, please."

Instructing Ami, Rei grabbed Makoto's dark gree towel and pulled the drain plug. As the water drained and there was no chance of an unconscious Kino Makoto drowning, Rei sighed in amused exasperation and pulled off Makoto's shirt.

Thankfully the brunette had already shed her pants for boxers, so she was fine. Rei wanted to make sure Makoto wasn't lugging any more weight than she needed when she carried the taller girl to the shrine's extra bedroom.

*flush*

Yelping a bit as fire scalded her arm, Rei glanced over.

Ami's blush had turned her whole being lobster-red, and her accidental touch fried. Rolling her eyes in laughter, Rei quickly covered Makoto's unconscious form and scooted away a bit.

"Minako!"

"You're wet, Reiko, but I'd rather we be in a more private setting than this."

Blushing despite herself, Rei laughed.

"Could you help Ami-chan out here before she ruins her good name?"

Minako grinned at Rei, quickly placing a naked Keziah in the shower. The drain there was plugged for safety and the occasional drip of water from the showerhead would entertain the squealing baby.

Returning, Minako smiled at Ami.

"You're not being obvious at all."

Rei's stifled laugh broke through as she hefted Makoto over her right shoulder. The brunette groaned, but Ami's sudden coughing fit caught Minako's attention.

"Ack!"

The room temperature rose an even twenty degree more in the bathroom and Minako yelped as Ami swayed, then crumpled to the floor in an unconscious red heap. Glancing over at Rei, the Senshi of Love laughed at Makoto's uncovered backside and shook her head, pulling the towel over her friend.

"So much for a cold shower for Ami-chan, eh, Reiko?"

Rei's expression bordered on a cracking egg's laughter.

"I'll be back for our genius. Looks like we'll be late for the opening hour today."

"Waaaaaaaaaah!"

"Shh, shh. Geez, brat, maybe you spend too much time listening to Minako whine, eh?"

Rei smiled lovingly at her little cousin, watching the open mouth and- eyes widening, the miko reached over and excitedly shook Minako's shoulder. The three were waiting on a bench for Ami and Makoto to get some snacks, the two senshi laughing nervously as they'd come to about an hour ago in the same guest room bed.

Minako's blue eyes slowly opened, and Rei smiled at the sight. Yet she wriggled Keziah on her lap and happily pointed to his open mouth.

"Minako, look! He's got teeth, and they haven't been there before!"

Rei watched as Minako straightened herself up on the bench and leaned down, intensely looking into Keziah's mouth. The baby squirmed a bit as the Senshi of Love wiggled her fingers and motioned for him to 'chew' as she 'brought food' to him. Keziah quizzically stared at her and let out a little grin, baring his teeth.

"*gasp!* He DOES!"

"Does what, guys?"

Rei glanced up and spotted Makoto holding on to a small plastic bag. Ami toted a couple of hot bean buns in her arms, the steam clear and warm. The smaller girl walked over and copied Minako's stance, looking critically at Keziah's cute grin.

"Babies usually develop their teeth after four, maybe seven months. Isn't Keziah-kun over a year old? That's pretty rare."

Makoto cocked her head to the side and grinned, winking down at the small baby.

"Well, little guy, guess that means you can start chowin' down on some of my homemade food, huh? Heh, yeah, yeah, you've got an adorable smile, Ke-kun."

Minako burst into a hyper ball of golden orange beside them all. Taking Keziah from Rei, the Senshi of Love twirled them both high, pretending to emphasize his chubby weight as she skipped around the bench. Rides and activities had people screaming around them, but Keziah's gurgled laughter in his cute little jeans and yellow shirt was making him stand out and glow.

"I'm surprised you two haven't given him solids and started introducing him. Did Kikyo-san leave any directions?"

Rei looked skywards, frowning. Yes, her aunt had specifically said she'd done this and done that, but. . . shaking her head, Rei sighed. Actually, Minako had been the first one to drag her to a baby store and looked at some picture books for Keziah.

Apologetically negative, Rei looked at Keziah.

He really was adorable, she thought, especially in Minako's arms, his happy face glowing as he twirled his little legs around. At nights Keziah actually had started to calm down, and less feeding periods. He also was awake more, but then two weeks of having him didn't hint to Rei anything.

"Grandpa gave him some ice cream and I've seen it when he's grabbed some food off the table once. He got it in before we could do anything, but for the last two weeks the only thing he's eaten was that baby mush and milk."

Makoto started laughing, walking over towards Minako and gently taking the dark-curled babe from her. Ami stood and placed a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder. Minako flounced over to Rei and just grinned as Makoto started to twirl Keziah around like Minako had been doing.

"Rei-chan, it's only been two weeks. But maybe in the next stop we can go to the library after and get some baby books."

Nodding at Ami's sensible advice, Rei smiled. Makoto chimed in, her cheeks glowing as she nuzzled into Keziah's dark locks.

"Pyro, take it easy on yourself. Now you know when Ke-kun here grows up, he's learned how to fend for himself and can be good about it."

Minako pulled Rei up, and the Senshi of Fire stood. It was a little bit after two in the evening, and the group had arrived after lunch. Turning to Ami and Makoto, Minako bounced around a bit and pointed at the large public clock placed in the center of the park.

"Hey, guys! How's about we come here tomorrow and just hang out at the library for the rest of the day? I think Ke-kun's tired out right now, so let's hit the books!"

Minako grumped as everyone stared at her. Flushing under Rei's questioning gaze, the Senshi of Love flipped her long blonde hair and twirled on her heel, hands on hips.

"I haven't lived with you and your grandpa for two weeks without knowing how to take a break once in a while!"

Everyone broke out laughing as they headed towards the near-empty side hills covered with healthy green grass and a happy bubbling river running through the ground, giving off a nice cool wind. They all agreed on eating some snacks first, then heading out to the library.

Rei and Minako smiled at Makoto and Ami, settling Keziah comfortably on the picnic blanket they fluffed out. Keziah rolled around a bit and then toddled on his knees over to the big bag of snacks. Plopping himself up on it, baby gave a short coo and rummaged around, yelping a bit as Rei picked him up and placed him safely away from the bag.

"Pyro, Ami-chan. . ."

Blue and green eyes looked up questioningly at their names. Rei breathed in and then smiled, flushing a bit as they laughed at her obvious way of tensing up.

"Thanks for accepting Keziah-kun. You know, so easily."

Both senshi nodded, and Minako stood, enraged.

"Hey! Why don't I get any thanks, huh?"

Rei gave a cocky grin and posed on the blanket, laughing as the blonde above her softened after a moment of fuming.

"'Cuz you got me to even the deal."

Keziah wiggled to his knees and fell forwards onto Rei's belly, making her groan in good humor and out of air breathing. Straightening up, Rei snuggled into Minako's hug as her partner and mate held her and their baby. Placing a soft kiss to Minako and Keziah's cheeks, Rei grinned over at Makoto and Ami.

"But really, guys, thanks."

Ami nodded and Makoto grinned. Leaning closer, both tweaked Keziah's plump cheeks and handed him a small piece of bean bun, making sure it wasn't too hot as they blew softly on it. Taking out the juice, Makoto poured it into the cups Ami brought out and recapped the bottle.

"Hey, we're glad you told us. I mean, not many have this kind of experience, practically raising a baby by yourselves at this age and stuff."

Rei laughed at Makoto's remark, reaching over and bopping the taller girl on the head. She got a little punch in return but dodged the thrown swipe coming after. Ami chimed in, her eyes glowing as she watched Minako wrestle away a piece of napkin Keziah was trying to chew.

"I second that. So if you have any questions about health or anything, just ask. Mako-chan and me agreed to help in any way we can, so don't feel wierd or anything, okay guys?"

Minako and Rei nodded around a mouthful of fried flour that had formed into okinomiyaki and waved with their hands to show their agreement. Looking down at Keziah and his twinkling blue eyes, both looked at each other and then at their fellow senshi. Grinning, Minako pointed to them.

"If you ever want to babysit, just ask. 'Course, two pairs of eyes are better than none, so babysitting together's good."

Rei chuckled at Ami and Makoto's flushing faces. Nodding, she turned to Keziah and asked if he thought so, too. Of course, teaching him morphed versions of wisdom wasn't the best, but then some of Minako's statements did make sense, and more so nowadays.

She really loved her family.

In response to her question of Makoto and Ami looking after him for a bit in the future, Keziah gurgled happily and bit heartedly into a piece of cooled okinomiyaki.

Yup, he really was growing up.

A/N: ^^ I think my 'voice' or whatever in writing this fic has changed. And DRASTICALLY. I find myself struggling with new ways to look at Keziah, and more so in introducing more senshi and their reactions to him. Ah, well. XD He's doing pretty good, I guess. X3 Thanks for remembering this fic, now let me try to get back to the others. ^^ Take care guys, thanks for reading, ja!


	6. Naming Guardians

A/N: Nyahahahhaaaa! XD For once I actually wrote something ahead and am going to pay attention to my promises. ^^ Maybe I'm getting better at keeping my word. . .? X3 It's an amazing feeling.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to the awesome Naoko Takeuchi and is definitely not any part of my invention. It all belongs to her! XD

**Naming Guardians: Regrouping Backup**

"It's been about a week since any youma attacks. I feel edgy, I feel untested, I feel. . . FAT! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Minako's voice turned into a hysterical cry and Rei could only stare as her blonde partner started pacing around the room. It was true, there really had been nothing stirring around in the Sacred Fire lately and that in of itself was alarming, but the Senshi of Fire couldn't mess around with thoughts of what-if when she had Keziah and Minako to worry about.

Throwing her hands up and out to the sides repeatedly, Minako buried her head under their pillows on their bed and looked amusingly like an ostrich.

"It's not like practicing gun shooting, with those little cans and spare bullets- nothing can match a youma's uniqueness, NOTHING!"

"Unless it's mimicking one of us."

Rei couldn't help the deadpan that came out as she rolled Keziah off the bed and out of vulnerability hits from Minako's flailing. A bounce of movement and the Senshi of Love bolted up, excited.

"That's it! What I mean is, the thrill of danger, unvieling the stupidity of youma when they think they kiss better or worse than the real deal-"

"As Venus and second-in-command to Serenity, you should not be making out with a youma during battle or suspicion there IS a youma!"

Rei watched those coy blue eyes take on a warm tint and look at her. She squirmed under that gaze and Keziah murmured a soft coo in response to her self-vicious grip on him.

"The only person I'd ever take a chance for, risk, and love enough to kiss during a battle would be you, Reiko."

Flushing, Rei twiddled her thumbs under Keziah's pajama-clad bottom and tried not to be pleased. It was hard not to, though; Minako was normally cuddly, affectionate, even laving during outings and at public, but to say she would take a risk just to share a moment with her. . .

"D-Don't take anything for granted, Minako. I don't want you to kiss me and find out it's not me and get hurt."

At Minako's open mouth and her surprised look in those blue eyes, Rei felt a bit insulted. Frowning, she started to juggle Keziah and got an agreeing gurgle to her statement.

"What? Just because you shouldn't doesn't mean I wouldn't make the best of it."

A lone tear escaping the blonde's eye had Rei instantly alert and worried.

"Minako-?"

"So you DO care about me!"

Bouncing up from the bed, Minako bounded over to Rei and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before snatching their surprised baby out of Rei's hands.

"Youth Glow Power, Spice UP!"

Blinking, Rei only had a second to brace herself before the most hilarious scene erupted before her on the bed. Minako had Keziah's arms twirling around, much like a senshi in transformation, and at Keziah's excited squeal, Rei burst out into laughter.

Kicking up a foot to move the bed a bit from the wall, Minako had Keziah jump into the appearing crack and dove in behind him. A sudden glow of blue and orange lit up the corner and Rei blinked as a flurry of black rose petals were thrown wildly in the air.

"I!"

Jumping a bit at the sudden delaration, Rei squinted when two forms burst out in a slash of individual color.

"AM! The Knight of all positive feelings within your heart, Straightlance Zia!"

Rei about fell over in laughter. Minako was her usual sparkly Sailor V self, but beside her their shared responsibility was safely on two feet, striking a pose of wobbly elegance. Keziah broke his dramatic stance to clap his hands and drawing both of their attentions to the blue blanket-clad baby.

"Mama Wei!"

*gasp*

All time seemed to stop when little Keziah gurgled, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness that he'd made Minako and Rei stop what they were doing and be completely astounded. Rei gaped, and Minako, doing an in-the-air jump pose, seemed to be falling in slow motion. Only the fluffy mattress kept her from hitting with any danger and Keziah rewarded her with a happy,

"Miiin'ko-mama!"

In an instant Minako flopped to her belly like a dolphin in water and held Keziah's stomping feet. Rei ran over to the two and rolled herself out on the bed, drawing her family close to her.

"K-Keziah-kun. . ."

Blue eyes gleamed happily, but the dark-haired baby didn't say anything. Laughing, Minako nudged Rei, her fuku splayed out on the bed at she smiled at the Senshi of Fire.

"Minako?"

"Nope. I'm Sailor Venus, remember?"

Suddenly Rei got it.

Placing a gentle kiss to the top of Keziah's dark crown, Rei whispered, "Right. The protector of the universe can't ever reveal their identity. So sorry for not remembering. Welcome home, Straitlance Zia."

A happy gurgle and Keziah plopped down backwards on his bottom, reaching over and tugging on Rei's hair.

"Wei-mama!"

Instantly her heart melted into a throbbing puddle of loving mush for her small cousin, and Rei chuckled, drawing a hand up to carress Minako's flushed cheeks.

"Here's your mama, too, Zia. Oh, c'mere, take that off."

Minako wiggled under Rei's hold, snatching Keziah up and snuggling him close.

"*gasp!* No, partner Zia! Remember this, even in the future, you've got to say no to anyone wanting to take your clothes off!"

Rolling her eyes Rei laughed, dragging Minako close to her and carefully unwrapping the loose blue blanket from Keziah.

"Roger, Venus. But this is Rei-mama talking, so I demand you take this off so I can take us out for. . . a couple hours' play at the arcade!"

Rei laughed when Minako squealed and unwrapped Keziah, leaving the small baby a little confused when his head popped out from underneath the warm material. Venus de-transformed herself, bouncing up and down on Rei's stomach.

Drawing them all to their feet, Rei pulled Minako to the door and held her hand out to carry Keziah.

"Who's the little smart one now, hmm, Keziah-kun?"

With a little movement of his chin, dark curls hanging about his small ears and forehead, Keziah pointed a cute finger at her, then Minako who followed close behind.

"Miiiin'ko-mama!"

Bouncing Keziah on her hip, Rei shook her head in amusement.

Grabbing the keys to her grandpa's trusty old shifter, the miko called to her guardian, who responded with a knowing nod. Minako watched with large eyes as Rei positioned Keziah safely in the baby seat in the back, strapping him in securely.

The small rabbit foot that was hanging above his seat had Keziah curious and the little baby grasped it, eyes widening in delight as it sprang out of his hands. Satisfied the seat wouldn't bounce around after a secure jiggle, Rei gallantly helped Minako in to her side and then got in the driver's seat.

"His first ride in your grandpa's car to the arcade."

Smiling, Rei looked around and shook her head, dark strands shifting from perfection to being intimately ruffled by a loving Minako.

"Actually, first ride to the Outer Senshi's house."

The smile on Minako's face never dimmed in excitement.

"Okay!"

With a last glance to Keziah's reaching form in the back seat, Rei carefully backed out of the driveway.

". . . I'm pretty sure my vision's more adequate than most at 20/20, and even though we haven't fought for a little more than a week, I'm POSITIVE you didn't look PREGNANT!"

Rei and Minako blinked as Haruka Teno'h, senshi of the planet Uranus and both girls' adored friend and idol, turned into a normal wide-eyed woman who didn't expect her friends to show up at her doorstep holding an over-a-year-old baby.

"Ara, Haruka, calm down. Minako-chan, Rei-chan, good morning."

Smiling in greeting, Rei proudly help up Keziah in front of her, comfortably cradling her little cousin to her belly and chest, face-forwards to the couple's shocked gazes.

Minako bounced a bit at the older senshi's reaction, blue eyes widening in surprise.

The aqua-haired woman's partner recovered her initial shocked panic and smiled down at Michiru. Eyes softening, Haruka opened the door and waved them all in.

"But like I said, both of you didn't look anything like one would if you were going to have a baby."

Laughing, Minako nodded and curtsied.

"Why, thank you. I have many skills."

Rei snickered a bit when Michiru led them into their living room, a choking Haruka behind them.

"No, please excuse her for her arrogant libido. This is my cousin who was left with us because of some financial problems with my uncle's company. Thankfully it's only just that and Keziah-kun's mother and father will have this all settled out in about a year."

Politely accepting the snacks Michiru brought out, Rei leaned back on the couch and looked around. The place really was magnificent, she thought.

The perfect home to a perfect family.

Of course, children were something uncommon to the Outers, having the lifestyle they did as senshi and their own unique upbringings, but. . .

"Is Hotaru-chan in?"

Minako crunched into a cookie and glanced up the stairs leading to a small indoor balcony. The dark-haired girl's room was just beyond, and Rei had to smile at Minako's forethought.

"Rei-chan. Minako-chan. Good morning. Who's this little guy?"

A smooth voice sounded behind them and Keziah wriggled in Rei's lap, his neck craning upwards and staring curiously at something past the Fire Senshi's shoulder.

"Setsuna-chan!"

Minako bounded up the back of the couch and Rei smiled apologetically at Haruka and Michiru. Her partner had a special bond with the Senshi of Time as her more-or-less direct opposite in love and heartbreak, and with Minako's affectionate and hyper personality, the couch was just something to give her a boost.

Haruka and Michiru just smiled and shook their heads, instead leaning forwards to watch their housemate's reaction.

Warm red eyes blinked once, then softened as a dark curl flopped over onto its side on Keziah's head. Careful hands gently picked the baby up and Rei watched Minako tense a bit as Keziah got a clean hit with his shoes into Setsuna's stomach.

"It's okay, you two. I'm not going to hurt you, right, little buddy?"

With Minako relaxing at her side, Rei turned to the couple behind her.

"We were wondering, did you guys ever get to spend enough time with Hotaru as a baby?"

At the amused grins she got, Rei cocked her head, Minako mimicking the same movement to a chuckling Setsuna.

"What?"

"If Setsuna-mama stopped Time any more than she did when Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama freaked out at me growing like a weed, I would be forever three years old or younger."

Hotaru's calm voice sounded at Setsuna's side, and Rei turned once again to find the Senshi of Death playing with Keziah's small hands.

A peaceful smile played across her lips.

"You turned into a wonderful young lady, Hota-chan. And we're so proud of you."

Michiru held Haruka's hand, and Hotaru broke out into a grin.

"Doesn't change the fact all of you took extreme measures when I was three."

Garnet eyes laughed with Hotaru's amused statement.

Glancing over at Rei, Setsuna walked past the couch and carefully gave Keziah to a stunned Haruka. Racer looked down at the baby in her lap and juggled it like she would a hot potato to her mate's.

Minako smiled at the blond's antics and relaxed against her own partner as Michiru tickled Keziah's sides. Hotaru hopped in her Haruka-papa's lap and studied Keziah, dark eyes serious.

"The youma aren't getting any weaker, you know. With Usagi-chan out of town with her family on a cruise, we've got a small break. But that doesn't mean evil has taken this time to rest."

Nodding, Rei turned towards Minako.

At the understanding glimmer she got in those loving blue eyes, Rei spoke, their bond giving her permission granted.

"That's why we came here, or one of the reasons. Since we all need to train and fight, I'd like to ask for us to train together. If that's okay, then I'm asking permission if we could take turns guarding Keziah."

At the blank stares Rei was receiving, Minako jumped in.

"We're still taking him home and caring for everything he does. All we're asking is a chance to get stronger and better protection."

A sudden movement beside them, and Setsuna softly sighed.

"Are you willing to endanger this child's existence, and his family's?"

Shock coursed through Rei, and the Senshi of Fire faltered.

Yet. . .

"We promised Kikyo-san we'd watch Ke-kun and keep him safe. There is really no other option, and with or without your help, Rei-chan and me will keep that promise, no matter what!"

. . .

Silence broke as a scream resonated throughout the Outer's yard and glass broke, a youma's hideous face appearing in the shattered window.

Rei started as Michiru passed a wide-eyed Keziah to Setsuna, the Senshi of Time securing Keziah with a pat to his green shirt. Glancing over, Setsuna gave a reassuring grin at the two Inner Senshi and made a shooing motion as Haruka and Michiru transformed behind them.

"Your choice, your consequences. Doesn't mean I'm heartless."

Rei felt herself break out into a smile and she could feel Minako glow with the feeling of love beside her.

"Thank you, Setsuna-chan."

The Senshi of Time rolled her eyes and gave a curt nod.

Wielding her Time Staff, Sailor Pluto let out a faint, "Hope little Curly here doesn't mind Time Travel!" as the two forms blinked out of sight. Turning to Minako, Rei grinned at the hyper blonde, giving her a quick hug and wink as Minako undoubtedly remembered their earlier conversation about youma and kisses.

"Hey, mind helping us keep this youma from violating our yard?"

Sailor Uranus' amused yell from her stance of peeking in at them from the Outer's broken window caught their attention and both laughed. Jumping out the window frame, Sailor Mars and Venus gave a shared, "On it!" and proceeded to beat the lawn-mower youma into rusty-oil bits.

With a quick planner check from Haruka and Michiru, Minako and Rei got them all an agreed outing to the arcade.

Hotaru's yell that she was going to go after Keziah and Setsuna only told them all that they had complete support of taking care of the curly-haired babe.

After all, protecting the planet Earth encompassed duties that were fun, too. A new family of Outers to share that with only made it so much more interesting.

A/N: XD Hmmm, maybe this was a bit short, but at least it's on schedule! Whooohooo! *dances* And that's what counts. Hope you enjoyed this one, I actually think this was needed for the whole 'plot' thing. Ooops, now I gotta work on Minako POV in the future. ^^ Thanks for reading, take care, ja! XD


End file.
